


Good to be King

by Bloodysyren



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Analingus, Fingerbang, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, fantasies, give it to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Jack tries out his new digi-clone technology. And they give him a try.
Relationships: Digi-Jack(s) & Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Kudos: 10





	Good to be King

Jack had his feet tossed up on his desk. He was listless and bored. It had been nearly two weeks since he had any sort of release. Things that seemed unusual or dangerous held no more interest. He was wracking his brain on what to do next when he heard his intercom buzz.

"Hi..uh, is this on? Mr. Handsome Jack, sir?" One of his nervous interns in R&D spoke hesitantly over the comm.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He didn't have time for this pussy-footing.

"I-Uh, your new prototypes are available, if you want me to send them to your office?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever." He clicked the comm off and locked it so he wouldn't receive any more calls. The pneumatic-tube whooshed and opened to display two wrist bands. He slipped them on and removed his jacket, tossing it over his chair.

"Now, how do these babies work?" He fiddled with some buttons and two identical blue holograms of his exact visage appeared.

"Well, hello, boys..." Jack purred, seeing the doppelgangers staring at him.

"How are you, handsome?" One of them replied, shedding his jacket. It dematerialized behind him.

"I'm alright, I guess. It's so hard being the one at the top, you know. Too much responsibility. Too much boredom. You know how it is..."

The other one was unbuckling his pants, seeming to know exactly what was on Jack's mind.

"Did you want some help with all of that...stress?" The first one brushed his fingers down Jack's chest. The touch was solid and cool, like a robot's fingers. Jack was actually impressed with what R&D had cooked up. The holograms were supposed to be used in combat as decoys, but he had a much better use for them right now.

The second one strolled casually around behind Jack's desk. He unzipped his pants and they disappeared from his translucent frame. Jack walked to the other side of his desk and marveled. The hologram was definitely still see-through, but as his eyes fixed themselves to that dripping hard piece of flesh, he had the sudden urge to see what it felt like in his mouth.

Jack stripped off his shirt and leaned curiously against the desk. The other hologram came up behind him and undid Jack's pants, those cool fingers a balm against his over-warm skin. He heard his belt slithered free from his pants and felt it tied tight around his wrists. One of those cool hands pressed him down onto the desk.

A blue hand rested gently against his head, urging him forward towards that realistic cock. He opened his mouth obediently and felt the cool press of that computerized flesh that so closely matched his own. It was like sucking on a metal pipe, rigid and cool against his lips. It was a nice contrast to his burning skin, flushed with desire.

Jack felt his ass licked and flinched against the desk. That surprisingly damp tongue slithered inside of him as the chilly press of well-lubed fingers joined the hologram's mouth. Jack moaned low in his throat, making the doppelganger in front of him tighten his fingers in the CEO's hair. This was the best idea he had ever had.

"You're such a good boy..." The one in front of him said teasingly, pushing himself further down Jack's throat. He swallowed greedily, for once not minding the patronizing talk. Since the doppelgangers were exact copies of him it wasn't so bad being talked down to by himself. The one behind him was scissoring his fingers. Jack could feel that cool saliva, or what he guessed was saliva, drip down his inner thighs, making his cock throb between his stomach and the hard desk.

"Do you want to feel me inside?" The one behind him stood up, sliding his cool fingers from Jack's twitching hole. The CEO could only moan against that thick cock in his mouth. He wiggled his ass in submission, straining against the belt binding his arms.

"He's sucking me so greedily. Loving that taste, big boy?" The first purred, burying his other hand in Jack's hair, pushing his hips forward a little, fucking Jack's throat. The CEO looked up into the first doppelganger's face, eyes brimming with lust. He stuck his tongue out further and swirled it around the head obediently.

"I want to open that tight ass like it's Christmas. He's twitching so prettily back here, just like the little slut he is." Jack felt his cheeks flush. The dirty talk coming from two holograms that resembled him made him shiver in need. He tried pushing his hips back wantonly and felt the cool press of that thick cock against his backside. Jack couldn't suppress a heady moan as that dripping sex pushed into his eager body.

"Mmmmmphhh!" Jack felt that cock pushed further into his mouth and he sucked hungrily.

"His ass is perfect. I wish you could feel it..."

"You don't know what you're missing, his mouth is heavenly."

"Maybe we can both do it next time." Those words set off a flurry of dirty thoughts in Jack's mind: Sucking on the two doppelganger's cocks at the same time, feeling them both in his ass, stretched so wonderfully, filled to bursting with such intense pleasure. He moaned again, feeling that cool piece of flesh pumping in and out of his mouth.

"Take his arms. I think this little kitten needs some discipline." The one in front of him smirked. Jack swore he could hear the dangerous edge to the doppelganger's voice as he felt his wrists hauled behind him from the belt that was holding them fast. The one behind him pulled his arms backwards, forcing his cock deeper into Jack's twitching hole.

The CEO groaned as the one in front held his head steady, sliding his cock in and out of Jack's drooling mouth. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of being taken from both ends. He was lulled into a daze from the thick piece of flesh between his lips, while the forceful pounding he was getting from behind made his cock twitch greedily between his legs. He could feel his dripping sex sliding easily against the smooth desk, slick from the obvious excitement that these two cyber demons were inflicting on his body.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand..." The one behind him snarled, driving deep into Jack's quivering body.

"Come on, open up that gorgeous mouth of yours, baby. Let me fuck that virgin throat like you want me to." The one in front of him licked his lips, sliding a hand underneath Jack's neck, feeling the cool hardness of his engorged sex sliding down Jack's throat. The CEO was gagging beautifully on that icy cock, feeling the other hologram shoving deep into his stretched hole. Jack's eyes were squeezed shut, feeling himself getting closer to release, being abused by his dangerous doppelgangers.

"His ass is so tight..." The one behind him groaned in lust, one hand squeezing Jack's hip in frigid fingers. The one fucking Jack's mouth shivered and pushed his cock deeper, feeling the CEO's throat relax to admit more of him and tightening at the same time.

"He's going to make me come, swallowing my whole cock like that..." The one in front snapped his hips forward and fucked Jack's sultry mouth. The one behind was drilling the CEO like a machine, sliding in and out roughly, making Jack tighten his muscles in anticipation.

"Keep squeezing your ass like that, darling, and I'm going to fill you up good..."

"Looks like he's ready to explode..."

"Should we see what happens when we push him to his limit?"

"Get ready, sugar..." The two doppelgangers thrust into Jack's body like he was the most high-tech sex toy. The one in front was fucking his mouth, making Jack moan like an animal. The one behind him pushed against his hips, stretching his ass wide open with that thick cock. The CEO was moaning and shuddering, feeling his body betraying his lust as he squeezed his muscles and groaned in ecstasy, feeling the one buried to the hilt explode hard inside of him.

"Ohhh! Babydoll, I'm filling you up!" The one in front of him thrust forward hard, spilling his release down Jack's greedy throat, moaning loud as Jack swallowed every last drop, feeling the excess spill down his chin. The one standing in front of him pulled his softening cock from the CEO's mouth,

"My, what a dirty look..." Jack felt the other one pull out of his body. They didn't untie him or help him up just yet. Instead they turned him over and slithered up on either side of him. Their cool mouths lapped at his sensitive nipples. One's fingers wrapped smoothly around his dripping cock while the other squeezed his balls. Their free hands lifted his shaking legs against their thighs, spreading him open.

Those eager mouths licked his chest while their fingers fucked his stretched hole. Their hands worked him over, wet from his dripping erection. He was panting and moaning, so close to release. He could feel that burn in the pit of his stomach and they sped up their teasing, biting at those hard peaks and squeezing him tight.

"Oooh! Please..." Jack's panting breath seemed loud in the large office. His body was quivering, wanting to feel those fingers deeper. He wanted them to take their pleasure from him. He wanted their lust; their damning passion.

"Please..more...fuck me more...! Aaahhh! Nnngh!!" Jack was shuddering, his body clenching around their cool digits, finger-fucking him like a high school girl in a Hyperion porno. He was biting his lip, arms having gone practically numb in his bonds. But he was loving it: their hungry mouths, those powerful fingers clenching around him like a vice. Those cool hands driving into his body, making him shoot his load hands-free all over his heaving chest, slick with sweat.

"Seems like you enjoyed yourself, doll. Maybe we should do this kind of thing more often."

"But next time I get to fuck him in the ass." One undid the belt around his wrists and they both stood a comfortable distance from the desk and watched as Jack sat up groggily. Light blue fluid seeped liberally from his ass and they surveyed their handiwork with matching smirks. Jack finally had the energy to reply,

"Make me come like you did just now and I'll let you both inside next time." He chuckled and fiddled with the dials again, switching off the doppelgangers. He needed a little peace and quiet right now. The CEO reclined on top of his desk, too exhausted to move. The cool surface made him shiver but his mind shot back to the feeling of those icy thick cocks, his own jumping weakly in response. He rested a hand against his forehead. Thank god for all of those nerds in R&D. He rolled over and switched his intercom back on and paged Finance,

"Hey, Rhonda?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Give that scrawny kid in R&D a raise for me, would you?"

"Which one, sir?"

"The one who makes all of the holograms...Naka..saki or whatever?"

"Of course, sir. And how much would you like to give him?"

"I don't know, two..." Jack trailed off.

"Two, sir?"

"No, two...two million. That ought to do it." The CEO said groggily.

"Should I tell him it's coming from you, sir?"

"Sure...tell him...Tell him that all of his hard work paid off..."

"Very well, sir." Jack switched the intercom off and closed his eyes. It was good to be the king.


End file.
